


Backstage | iKON

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff, it's just sad iKON content but very fluffy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you ever wondered what iKON is backstage, then here you go.





	Backstage | iKON

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story to be posted online and ultimately, my first ever iKON fic. Everything I've written here are all pure fiction and a product of my imagination, probably. I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes but I'll make sure to improve gradually and create very good content. Enjoy! (prepare tissues in advance, and i'm really sorry)

Today, Hanbin went home at 3 am. He was tired, his back was aching and his eyes were stinging. A small cloud puffs before him as he breathes the night’s cold air. He stops abruptly, stopping right in front of their apartment complex. Few hours from now, the sun would rise from its slumber and the birds would sing their morning songs. People would be in the climax of their dreams but Hanbin was wide awake. Wide awake and in pain; cold and at lost.

He could compare a music sheet to his mind, right now at this moment. Empty when he started but the notes, they suddenly appeared. Toppling over each other and creating a chaos of a beautiful melody. Maybe it was wasting time taking small, steady breaths at this time of the day. Maybe it was dangerous not to think of what tomorrow would be like. Maybe to stop completely was a solution invalid. This was his dream, no—actually it was all of their dreams resting upon his shoulders.

 _“Hanbin,”_ a voice calls out. It was small and shaking. Hanbin immediately recognized the voice and finally looked down after staring for a long time at the night sky. He didn't need to call out Jinhwan’s name back, nor greet him and most definitely— he couldn't cry in his arms again. It was late when Hanbin realized there were no stars that time. _“I told you not to wait for me anymore. You should get rest all you can,”_ he whispered. The night was quiet as it was and the closing distance between them made Jinhwan hear every word clearly.

A warm embrace welcomes Hanbin and for a moment, there was a pause at his trail of thoughts. _“We both know you need them more,”_ Jinhwan said nothing after but they stayed on each other’s arms for a few minutes before Jinhwan could feel the rising of Hanbin’s shoulders and soon, followed by held back sobs. Jinhwan could feel the pain in every rise of Hanbin’s shoulders, the sadness in every small sobs he made and the broken shards poking their way to his body until they reach his heart.

 _“You worked hard. It’s okay. We’re okay. We- we can do this,"_ Jinhwan pauses to swallow his tears back, _“We’re here for you and… we’ll be strong.”_ It was useless to try not to break down now and then whenever it's 3 in the morning and the chilly night breeze sinks through their bones. _“Don't push yourself too hard,”_ Hanbin only nods at the older’s words, taking them in all and fighting the depression that's trying to swallow him whole. Few more minutes and they decided to enter the building. They were just beside each other and it softens his heart when he sees all the members were gathered in the living room, cuddling each other and just, **_whole and together_**.

He took one short glance at Jinhwan, who was obviously tired as well but a small, proud smile was present in his face and Hanbin found himself smiling too, for the first time that day. And he thought that maybe, just maybe, things were beautiful as they were regardless of whether they were broken or perfect.

 _“Oh, you’re here,”_ Yunhyeong greets from the dark hallway. His loose shirt and long pajamas emphasizing how thin he has gotten and Hanbin tries not to wince. Yunhyeong walks carefully over sleeping Jiwon and Donghyuk until he reached the other two and gives them both a light hug. _“Seriously you guys need to stop crying,”_ he comments when their eyes met. Despite the remark, the obvious glassy orbs reflecting from the moonlight was totally ironic since it was hard for Yunhyeong not to tear up as well. _“You too, hyung,”_ Hanbin chuckles and pats Yunhyeong’s shoulder. The three of them shared another hug, but this time it was longer and tighter.

 _“Chanwoo and Donghyuk insisted to sleep altogether tonight. I couldn’t refuse,”_ Jinhwan says, when they settled on the far left side of the sleeping arrangement. Hanbin fixes the blankets and laid beside Jinhwan who welcomed him in his arms. _“Me, too. Especially when Junhoe said he felt like we were slowly drifting apart,”_ Yunhyeong held back by gulping, trying to hold back his tears again, _“It… it scared me, you know?”_ Silence follows afterwards and they all hear steady breaths, occasional shuffling and light snoring. It wasn’t awkward but still, Yunhyeong was thankful that no one responded. _“Good night,”_ it was the last Jinhwan and Hanbin heard from Yunhyeong before he drifts to his dreamland once again.

Hanbin lowers his head and rested on top of Jinhwan’s chest. There was no sign of opposition from Jinhwan so Hanbin continues to wrap his arms around the elder’s waist. Jinhwan started to hum and play with Hanbin’s hair, understanding that maybe Hanbin was having a hard time to sleep. It was so warm and comfortable that Hanbin found himself drowsy, his eyelids heavy and his heart starting a slow, steady beat. Sleep engulfs him completely and Jinhwan places one soft kiss on top of Hanbin’s head before he drifts to sleep as well.


End file.
